kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
James
|affiliation = Ylisse Shepherds |occupation = Video game developer (formerly) Tactician |firstepisode = Premonition: Invisible Ties |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes =TBA |complex2 = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |}}James is the main protagonist of Ex-Aid's Awakening, he is the tactician of a peacekeeping militia known as the Shepherds. He also fights along side them as Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. History Early Life not much is known about James's early years at this point, only that he spend time in an orphanage and that he eventually became friends with Yume and Daiki Takahashi, as well as Jonathan Maxwell. Original Career Prior to being transported to Ylisse he was a video game developer who was nearing his first commercial game release. Arriving in Ylisse While enjoying a day of fun with his friends, they had been interrupted by a strange man at the door. this man referred to one of the gathered Kamen Rider fans as "Master" before they all blacked out. When he awoke, he found himself lying in a field in what he would later deduce to be a separate world. He was met with a group of people he would later know as the Shepherds. He assisted them in driving a group of bandits out of a nearby town by transforming into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid for the first time. As a member of the Shepherds After assisting the Shepherd with the bandits, he is offered membership, witch he accepts and becomes their tactician. On their way to the capital to introduce him to the rest of the Shepherds they encountered creatures that would come to be known as the risen it was also at that time that they recruited Yume, who transformed into Kamen Rider Brave. Afterwards they arrived in the capital and James became acquainted with his new comrades. Shortly there after, he joined them as they traveled north to acquire an alliance with the northern nation Regna Ferox, along the way, he was reunited with his friend John, who had become Kamen Rider Snipe. When they reached the Feroxi border, he fought with a Feroxi commander, Daiki Takahashi, Kamen Rider Lazer. Other Appearances Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider: Ex-Aid, Decade, And Lupin James is taken to the World of Lupin, by Matthias Redwall in order assist Kamen Rider Lupin fight a Bugster-infected Roidmude. During this excursion, James is aggravated due to being pulled away unexpectedly. Nonetheless, he aids his fellow riders and when the Roidmude is defeated he tell Lupin that he sees the potential in the less experienced hero and leaves for home. Personality James is, for the most part, a pragmatist, focusing primarily on what will best achieve his goals. Though that isn't to say he doesn't care for others, he will go out his way and put himself in danger to protect them. He always prefers having a definite advantage, often using energy items even when not strictly necessary. His sense of humor is mostly derived from sarcasm an smart remarks, as he thinks they're easier to get right. If there is one thing that he hates, it's incompetence. This is shown in his generally negative opinion of Vaike and how he was simply annoyed the second time he saved Sumia from falling face first. Skills and Abilities *'Tactical understanding:' He displays aptitude in battle tactics, he is also seen studying at certain moments. *'Basic Sword Training:' He has received basic training from Frederick weaknesses *'Overconfidence:' He often over estimates his own strength or that of his allies, which can lead to them being seriously hurt Levels Transformation announcement|Ex-Aid's Awakening}} *'Height': 181.0 cm. *'Weight': 150.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.7 t. *'Kicking power': 11.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 30.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.6 sec. Action Gamer Level 1 (アクションゲーマーレベル1 Akushion Gēmā Reberu Wan) is Ex-Aid's default, super deformed form, activated by inserting the Mighty Action X Gashat into the Gamer Driver. This form is extremely agile, capable of rolling, somersaulting, and bouncing off of walls, utilizing the chocolate blocks generated by Mighty Action X. Level 1 is physically stronger than Level 2, possessing exactly 2 more tons of Punching Power and 1.3 tons more Kicking Power, but is unwieldy in combat with a more precise foe, and slower than Level 2. Appearances: Ex-Aid's Awakening Prologue, Chapters 1-3. - Level 2= Action Gamer Level 2 Transformation Announcement |Ex-Aid's Awakening}} *'Height': 215.0 cm. *'Weight': 120.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.7 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 43.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.2 sec. Action Gamer Level 2 (アクションゲーマーレベル2 Akushion Gēmā Reberu Tsū) is Ex-Aid's primary fighter form, activated by inserting the Mighty Action X Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. This form is based on platforming games. This form is physically weaker than Ex-Aid's Level 1 form, evidenced by having exactly two tons less of Punching Power and 1.3 tons less Kicking Power, but its more precise form and higher speed make it more suitable for hand-to-hand combat. The backpack on Ex-Aid's armor can fire a twin beam attack from the "eyes" called the Pachi Pachi Eye Beam. This form has used 3 finishers *The Kimewaza slot holder finishers ** : Ex-Aid performs a series of kicks at the enemy, this attack has also been used as a roundhouse kick. *** : Ex-Aid delivers a Mighty Critical Strike-empowered punch while using the iron body Energy item. *Gashacon Breaker Finshers ** ***'Hammer:' ***'Blade:' Ex-Aid delivers a powerful energy slash to the enemy. Appearances: Ex-Aid's Awakening Prologue, Chapters 1-3 Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider: Ex-Aid, Decade, And Lupin. Chapter 4. - Level 3= Robot Action Gamer Level 3 Rider Statistics *'Height': 220.0 cm. *'Weight': 130.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 57.0 t (when using the Gekitotsu Smasher). *'Kicking power': 14.3 t. *'Maximum jump height': 39.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.0 sec. '|ロボットアクションゲーマーレベル3|Robotto Akushon Gēma Reberu Surī}} is Ex-Aid's , accessed by inserting the Gashat along with the Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the fuses with Ex-Aid, becoming part of his armor. Ex-Aid's main weapon in this form is the '|ゲキトツスマッシャー|Gekitotsu Sumasshā}}, equipped on his right arm, which colossally increases his punching power. It can also be launched with rocket propulsion as a ranged attack. This form suffers loss of agility, countering its fearsome strength. In this form, Ex-Aid gains the following parts from Robot Gamer: * - Robot Gamer's helmet. It is a high-performance shock absorbing device that protects the head from additional damage. * - A search device in the form of a set of antenna. It tracks down enemies, allies and Energy Items within a Game Area. It also reads the Rider's will and controls the Gekitotsu Smasher accordingly. * - The red part of the chestplate, it rewrites the program on the arms and legs, increasing defense power. * - The white part of the chestplate, it rewrites the Gain Riser program on the arms and legs, increasing attack power. * - The shoulder armor. By utilising an inbuilt power assist device, it can drastically raise power of melee attacks. * '|ゲキトツスマッシャー|Gekitotsu Sumasshā}} - The main weapon of Robot Gamer, it is a metal arm that amplifies Ex-Aid's punches by 10 times. It contains a small rocket booster, allowing rocket punch-style attacks, allowing Ex-Aid to hit faraway enemies. It has a maximum grip strength of 50 tons, allowing it to clamp onto enemies. This form's finisher is the : Ex-Aid fires the Gekitotsu Smasher at the enemy, pinning them down, before punching his arm back into the Gekitotsu Smasher, further crushing the target. Appearances: Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider: Ex-Aid, Decade, And Lupin. Ex-Aid's awakening chapter 4. }} - Super= *'Height': 206.0 cm. *'Weight': 98.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 32.3 t *'Kicking power': 40.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 66.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.0 sec. is Ex-Aid's upgraded fighter form, accessed through currently unknown means. In this form, Ex-Aid appears to split into two separate bodies and wields mainly the Gashacon Key Slasher and the Gashacon Breaker. Despite the title, both Ex-Aids' are Level X Riders, thus the "XX" rank is due to their combined Level, since they are in fact the same person. It is currently unknown if the two Ex-Aid's display different personality traits. This Form has used two Finishers *Gashacon Key Slasher Finishers ** ***'Blade:' ***'Axe:' ***'Gun:'Ex-Aid Level XX R creates a second Gashacon Key Slasher and fires both, one creating a projection with the appearance of Bike Games, the other resembling the Gashacon Sword. *Gashacon Magnum Finishers ** ***'Handgun:'Ex-Aid delivers a powerful energy blast to the enemy. ***'Rifle:' This form is currently exclusive to Premonition: Invisible Ties }} - Legend Rider= '|ドライブゲーマーレベル2|Doraibu Gēmā Reberu Tsū}} is Ex-Aid's themed after , activated by inserting the Gashat into the Gamer Driver, and pulling the lever. Ex-Aid is armed with Drive's in this form. However, the wasn't used, but in the DX toyline. This form's finisher is the '|フルスロットルクリティカルストライク|Furu Surottoru Kuritikaru Sutoraiku}}: Ex-Aid focuses power into his right leg, making it glow red as he slams into the enemy with a flying kick. A variation of this finisher has forming a whirlwind around the enemy while Ex-Aid is boosted forward by energy-projected spinning tires, allowing him to rebound off the car so that he can unleash a rapid barrage of kicks to finish off the enemy akin to SpeeDrop. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider: Ex-Aid, Decade, And Lupin. }} }} Equipment Devices *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Gamer Driver - Transformation device. **Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets. **Kimewaza Slot Holder - Carrier strap for the Rider Gashats. **Scan Visor - Enhancement to his helmet that allows him to see a given target's statistics. Weapons *Gashacon Breaker - Standard sidearm weapon, can be a hammer or a sword. Notes *The idea of James having a scan visor was meant to explain the game mechanic of being able to see enemy units' stats *At the start of the story, he is the only rider to posses more than one Rider gashat, having both regular Mighty Action X and it's proto version as well. Category:Ex-Aid's Awakening Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Primary Riders Category:Ex-Aid's Awakening Riders